1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to clock and data recovery devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A clock and data recovery device is normally used to receive a serial data stream that does not include a clock signal. Instead, the clock signal is derived from the serial data stream itself. In a transmit/receive system, a serial data stream may be transmitted in continuous or non-continuous (burst) modes and a receiver may receive one or more serial data streams having different data rates using one or more clock and data recovery devices.